


Riding Lessons

by Schneefresser



Category: Otoyomegatari | The Bride's Stories
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schneefresser/pseuds/Schneefresser
Summary: Treat for Chocolate Box 2020.Prompt: Amira teaching Pariya to ride.Practice makes perfect!
Relationships: Amira Hergal & Pariya
Comments: 38
Kudos: 48
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Riding Lessons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hawberries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawberries/gifts).


End file.
